User talk:TyagoHexagon
Welcome to Wikitroid! TyagoHexagon, welcome! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Policy Please write in accordance to the POV Policy, which means the use of "you", and "the player" are not allowed. Please thouroughly review the POV Policy before making any more edits. Also, when creating pages, remember to add categories. If you need any help with anything, please contact me on my Talk Page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Maps Thanks for providing those maps, however, you have stolen them from Metroid Recon, and if they discover it, they'll flame us. Keep this in mind. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Couldn't you guys just mention in the caption or something that they came from Metroid Recon? 16:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I (or any other) can put the maps in the link form like they were before. Is that stoling to? TyagoHexagon 16:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No, links to them are not. Rips of the maps are. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We can simply ask them to use the maps, but I think it isn't going to work... I was preparing to add maps in other articles, but now I think I can't do that. TyagoHexagon 16:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::One problem with that, :::"Some of the images you can certainly use, but not website code. The site's design and most of the images are born and bred for this site, so I'd prefer if people don't take anything unique from here. Feel free to use any official screenshots for your own use (like unedited artwork and screenshots), but as for the images used in the site's design and game guides, please leave them where they are." :::That is from Metroid Recon's FAQ. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ugh.. I think I've messed up things a little... TyagoHexagon 15:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just remove the maps, add the links back, and mark the map images for deletion using template:D. I could do it myself tonight if I have enough time. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I will do it. Forget about this, I just wanted to improve those pages...TyagoHexagon 17:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Please remove the images from your signature. Images, along with templates and some other rare things, are expressly forbidden in signatures. See here for more information. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, I notice that in those infoboxes you've been adding, the "type" of some areas has been stated as "mechanic". Do you think we could use a better description? Also "dark twist" dosen't sound too good either. I was thinking it could be, say for the Pirate Research environment: "Space Pirate" or "Industrial(ised)". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I think "industrialised" is better. I thought, instead of "dark twist", what about "dark Aether"? And if you can help with the "Distinct Features" section... I don't have a very good imagination for that... TyagoHexagon 20:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::OK then, I'll see what I can do. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC)